takeru_satohfandomcom-20200215-history
BECK Live Action
A live-action film adaptation of the Beck manga was announced in 2009, with filming beginning in July.[1] It was produced and directed by Yukihiko Tsutsumi, who has directed manga to film adaptations in the past (most notably the 20th Century Boys trilogy). It stars Takeru Satoh as Koyuki, Hiro Mizushima as Ryusuke, Kenta Kiritani as Chiba, Aoi Nakamura as Saku and Osamu Mukai as Taira. The actors were given proper training on their instruments for the 30 original songs that were written for the film.[1] Beck was released nationwide in movie theaters on September 4, 2010.[7] The Red Hot Chili Peppers and Oasis provide the opening and ending theme songs, "Around the World" and "Don't Look Back in Anger" respectively.[7] Grand Funk Inc. was given the Japan Academy Prize for Outstanding Achievement in Music for its music work in the film.[8] The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 2, 2011. The DVD came in "standard" and "luxury" editions, with the luxury edition including a bonus DVD. Plot Summary Yukio Tanaka, known as "Koyuki" by his friends, is a regular 14-year-old Japanese boy entering junior high school. His boring life is changed when he saves an odd-looking dog, named Beck, from some kids. Beck's owner turns out to be an emerging rock musician, 16-year-old Ryusuke Minami, who soon influences Koyuki to start playing the guitar. The story focuses on the trials and tribulations of their rock band named Beck, and Koyuki's relationships with its members, in particular Ryusuke and his 14-year-old half-sister Maho. After hanging out with Ryusuke and seeing him play with his former band, Koyuki slowly becomes interested in Western rock music. Ryusuke gives him a guitar, but when Koyuki breaks it, tells him never to speak to him again. At the same time, Ryusuke forms his new band Beck, with vocalist Tsunemi Chiba bassist Yoshiyuki Taira and Togo, the drummer from his previous band. Koyuki begins working for, and learning guitar from, 44-year-old Kenichi Saitou in exchange to have the guitar fixed. He reunites with Ryusuke a year later, and begins to rehearse with Beck. Koyuki then makes friends with his classmate Yuji "Saku" Sakurai. When Todo leaves the band, Ryusuke has Koyuki and Saku join Beck as support musicians, becoming full members only when the band hears Koyuki sing. Eventually Beck releases their first album, which gets released on an independent record label in the United States, under the band name Mongolian Chop Squad. After gaining popularity from their US album and being in an internationally screened concert documentary, Beck earns a spot at the music festival Greatful Sound 5, where they put on the most talked about show of the whole festival. (The live-action film adaptation ends here.) However, circumstances cause them to part ways, making it their last performance. Finding life tedious without being in Beck, Koyuki slowly gets the members back together, except Ryusuke whose whereabouts are unknown. They perform a few shows as a quartet, before getting an offer to tour the US based on their Greatful Sound show. After Koyuki and Saku drop out of school, Beck heads to America. But after several bad performances, they are about to get kicked off the tour before reuniting with Ryusuke inSeattle. (The anime adaptation ends here.) The rest of the tour is a hit and they end up appearing on national TV before heading back to Japan. After releasing two singles, Beck goes on a nationwide tour of Japan and earn a spot at Greatful Sound 7. However, they are later cut from the lineup. They slowly comeback after forming a tour with several similar sounding bands, get signed to a popular British indie record label and start recording their first album. The now-famous director who created the concert documentary Beck once appeared in, ends up directing their first music video. Their album and music video do well both in Japan and England, earning them numerous magazine articles in both countries. After another nationwide tour of Japan, they do a short tour of England, including a spot at the relaunch of the legendary Avalon Festival. The band then signs to a major international record label and records their major debut album in New York. With the album hugely successful worldwide, they tour Japan and America extensively, the series then ends with Beck headlining the main stage at Greatful Sound 9. Soundtracks In 2002, the manga received a tribute album featuring several different artists. The songs used in the anime that were performed by the character's voice actors with Beat Crusaders were released on a soundtrack in 2002. That same day an album featuring those same songs, but in their original versions, was released. A soundtrack to the live-action movie was released in 2010. BECK Official Japanese 2012 Trailer